What a Day
by vampireknightcouples
Summary: This is about the Kamishiros and the Tenjos meeting each other unexpectedly and also how they get to know each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I had an idea in my head where the siblings meet each other and so I decided to write this. Hope you like it :D**

Rio and Ryoga were coming from school. She had a pretty good day at school. Shark on the other hand; well lets just say he had a rough day at school. When they were walking, Rio had an idea in her head.

"Oh Ryoga." she sang and touched his shoulder. He looked at her impassively.

"What is it Rio?"

"Let's go to the pet store." She told him happily.

He stopped walking and Rio did to.

"No Rio." he said bluntly. She frowned at his reply.

"Come on, it will cheer you up. Plus I know you like to look at fish." She smirked at the last statement.

_More like eating them._ Ryoga thought. With Rio's idea he thought maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Shark then looked at her.

"Fine." He replied and sighed.

"Great!" They both started to walk there.

Haruto and Katio were outside too along with Orbital 7.

"Wow, brother that was fun!" Haruto exclaimed.

Kaito chuckled in response. They just finished food shopping and for the first time, Haruto actually went outside with his brother.

"Alright, let's go home Haruto."

He took the little one's hand and were walking back home. Haruto looked behind him and saw someone that look like someone he saw before. That person was entering into the pet store. He was curious so he wanted to go in their too.

"Brother, can we go to the pet store?" The younger boy asked happily.

Kaito hesitated on the question. He thought for a minute. He was alright with pets but didn't want to buy one.

"Well-L-lord Haruto…" Orbital 7 started to say but Kaito then cut him off.

"Sure…but let's look at them, okay?" He said not wanting to make him upset. Hart nodded. They both turned around and started to walk over there. When they got in the store, Haruto saw the person that he saw earlier. Kaito on the other hand saw Shark in a different direction.

"Brother, I'll be over there." He said and looked up at his brother.

"Sure. Orbital go with him." Katio commanded and started to approach Shark.

"U-understood!"

Shark was looking at a tank of fishes. His hands were on the tank and looked at them in a serious manner.

"This fish is really big, compare to the others."

"Having fun looking at fish, _Shark_?" He gasped, turned around and saw Kaito.

He was standing with a hand on his hip and smirked. Shark changed from surprised to anger with his teeth showing.

"Kaito. What are…you doing here?" Shark looked away with his eyes closed, calming down a bit.

"My brother wanted to come here." He said and sighed. They both stayed silent were a silent for a moment.

"I'm going to find my brother."

"Whatever." He replied not caring and continued to look at other fish.

With Haruto and Orbital 7, he saw the person looking at dogs. It was Rio.

"They both looked the said referring to Shark and Rio.

"W-who Lord Haruto?." The robot replied asked

"Huh, who's there?" She asked and was going to turn around. He said it out loud and when she questioned, it made him alert. He didn't expect her to notice him or talk to him so he hid behind Orbital 7.

"L-lord Haruto!"

"What is a robot like you doing here?" She touched Orbital 7 shoulders.

I have a n-name you k-know! Orbital 7." He was irritated and turned around.

That wasn't good for Haruto when Orbital 7 turned around because now she saw him on top of him. Rio chuckled and went close to Haruto.

"You don't have to hide, I'm not going to hurt you." she told him. He then let go of Orbital and looked at her. She looked at him with her eyes closed with a genuine smile to him.

_This person is like the girl who hangs out with that donkey 24/7. _Orbital was referring Yuma as the donkey and the girl Kotori.

"What's your name?" she bend down and was going to touch his shoulder but then felt a hold on her hand. Haruto, Rio, and Orbital 7 saw it was Kaito. When she was realized it was him, she blushed.

"M-master Kaito!"

"Get away from my brother."

_The little's boy older brother is Kaito! _Rio thought to herself and tried to say something."Your K-Kaito…" she only managed to say at this moment.

_Oh great she's a fan girl. _He thought to himself.

All of sudden he felt a touch on his shoulder. Kaito turned around and saw it was Shark.

"Let go of my sister, pal." Shark told him firmly.

"You're related to this punk?!" Orbital 7 asked surprised. Ryoga looked at the robot angrily with his hands in a fist.

_That's why they look alike. _Haruto thought.

Kaito looked back at his hand and saw he was still holding her hand, he gasped and then immediately let go. _Ryoga has a sister?_ He questioned in his mind.

"Uh…well your sister was bothering Haruto." He gently pulled his brother close to him.

"Brother, she said she wasn't going to hurt me. Please don't be mad at her." He said innocently. Kaito saw his brother with a frown so his expression softens.

"You don't have to be a jerk to him!" She got the strength to speak and crossed her arms, talking to Shark.

"Who I'm doing this for?" he asked annoyed. While the two were having an argument, Kaito, Haruto, and Orbital 7 were just watching them.

"So those guys are twins?" Kaito's brother asked.

"Yes they are lord Haruto"

"Stop it, both of you." Katio cut in. When he said, Shark realized his hand was still on his shoulder.

He moved it away immediately and his face was red. All of them were just standing there and thinking of each other. Haruto and Orbital decided to go to another section of animals to look at.

_They are siblings and twins…unbelievable. _Kaito thought surprised.

_I can't believe I was still holding his shoulder! _Shark thought angrily.

_I can't believe Kaito touched my hand! _Rio thought happy.

Shark then decided to say something.

"I'm outta here, lets go home Rio." He said walking away.

"It was nice meeting you, Kaito. By the way my name is Rio."

"Sorry about before, Rio."

"Its alright, Kaito. You were just trying to protect Haruto"

He just slightly smiled as his response.

"Rio, come on already!" Ryoga told her annoyed. She then followed him but then stopped when she saw Haruto with an animal in his hand.

"Cat!" he said happily and hold it up to her face.

"Aah!" she yelled and ran to Ryoga. Haruto stepped back because she screamed which he never expected her to do. Shark sighed and they then both left the place.

_That was awesome. _ Rio thought.

_What a day. _Shark thought to himself tiredly.

**I'm not sure if I'm going to make this story into chapters or not so I'm going to put it as complete for now. Please leave a review and if anyone has ideas, feel free to leave it with your review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I decided to continue the story as you can see. I want to say thanks for the reviews and suggestions! :D**

Today was a fair organized by Mr. Heartland. Crowded with rides and games to do. A balloon went up in the sky and it passed the tower. Haruto was standing with his hands on the window. He saw the balloon floating up in the air.

"Pretty balloon." he said to himself and smiled.

"Whatcha you doing Haruto?" a voice was heard. Haruto's eyes went wide and realized who it was.

"Brother!" he turned around.

He bent down to his height and touched his shoulders.

"Its me Haruto, you don't have to be scared." he said softly to him. The blue haired child then calm down and nodded.

"You ready for the carnival?" Kaito asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. They both event on the circle and it brought them down. They then headed outside.

"Brother, do you think we will see Rio and her brother again?"

Kaito didn't expect him to ask that question whatsoever. He doubted that Ryoga would come to something like this.

"Well, there might be a chance they will be at the fair." he responded. The little one nodded to his statement.

Back with the Kamishiros, they were getting ready for the carnival as well.

"Rio, are you done yet?" Shark asked, try not to get annoyed.

"Almost." she responded. He just groan in response. Man, why does it take her so long to get ready? He thought. After a couple of minutes, she came out.

"Finally." He said relieved.

"I don't take that long to get ready. Anyway lets go Ryoga."

They both exited out of their apartment and headed to Shark's Rio got on, he took off and reached to the fair. He parked the motorcycle and both of them got off. They started to walk around.

"You think we are going to meet Haruto and Kaito?" she asked.

When she asked that question, Ryoga made a slight noise. He knew Kaito would be here but didn't think it was possible that he would see him, again.

"Not a chance." he closed his eyes with a confident smirk.

"Hi!"

"Huh?" Shark opened his eyes and saw it was Haruto.

"Hey Haruto." she replied to him kindly.

What? We actually bumped into them. Shark thought to himself.

Its not that he hated Kaito, it just he isn't close to him. He also saw Kaito.

He actually came here? Kaito thought to himself.

"Hey i have an idea. Why don't Haruto and I walk around together? Since you guys don't really like these events." she gave Shark a nudge.

"If thats okay with you." Rio added. Kaito and Shark were stunned at her statement.

"Are you out of your mind? Where did that-"Haruto wouldn't feel comfortable if I wasn't with him." He cut off Shark, not wanting to see them argue.

Maybe it was true that Kaito didn't like fairs but he enjoyed spending time with his brother. Kaito told her seriously.

"No brother I'm fine hanging out with her. You can hang out with your friend." he told him innocently. Since Kaito has done so much to help him, he wanted his brother to take a break.

Friend? Shark raised an eyebrow.

"A-are you sure?" Kaito asked. Haruto nodded as his response.

"Fine." He said and looked away. Shark didn't expect him to say that.

"Don't worry Kaito, he will be safe." Rio assured. Kaito didn't say anything.

"Be back...at this spot, okay?" Shark told them. Rio and Haruto nodded and left.

"You could have said no."

"I...I didn't want to see him upset." Shark just nodded his head, understanding his answer. He also hated to see his sister upset at him. Shark had an idea and looked at Katio with the expression, "I have an idea."

Without any verbal communication, they understood each other. They both nodded their head and headed to the path where Haruto and Rio used. Back with Rio and Haruto, they were having fun. Rio and Haruto were playing a squirting game against each other.

"I'm gonna beat you!" he said with confidence.

"We'll see!" They played and as a result, he beat her.

"Told you I would beat you!"

"Hmph!" she turned around. Haruto gave a 'huh" look.

"What would you like little boy?" the person in charge of the game asked. He looked at the stuff animals and then knew which one he wanted.

"That one." He pointed.

"Here you go boy."

"Thanks."

"Thats a cute dog you picked." Rio said.

"You can have it. You don't like cats the last time we met so I got you a dog!" he said happily. She was surprised that he was going to give her the animal.

"Oh no! Don't worry about me. Thats how I usually act when I-"Take it, I got if for you." Haruto cut her off with a hint of sadness if she didn't take it.

"Thank you Haruto, that sweet of you." She smiled with her eyes closed and took the stuff animal from him.

"We should get something for our brothers."

"Yeah we should since they look out for us."

They continued to play games, go on rides, and get something for their brothers. After they did all that, they decided to get something to eat.

"You like popcorn right?"

"Yeah!" They were next online.

"Two popcorns, please."

"Here you go, mam."

"Thanks." she handed Haruto one popcorn.

Rio found a bench that both of them can sit. They headed to the bench and sat down. Haruto saw a ring on her finger which made him confused. Rio thought it was nice that she was taking care of someone younger than her. She looked over and saw Haruto was staring and didn't know what he was looking at.

Is he staring at me? she wondered and tilted her head with a confused look.

"Why is your brother staring?"

"He is curious about something." Shark and Kaito were spying, somewhere they couldn't see them.

"Is he being a pervertt?" Shark got a smack over the head.

"Shut up! I will take your soul."  
"Just asking..." he mumbled and put his hand on his head.

"Shark? Kaito?" a voice was heard. They saw it was Yuma.

"What are you guys-ahh!" Kaito and Shark grabbed him from them being caught.

"Your spying?!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" they both looked at him with a finger on their mouth.

"Your spying?" he whispered.

"We are trying to see what my brother and his sister are doing." Kaito said.

"W-why?" Yuma asked.

"We just want to make sure they are safe." Shark said.

"By the way, why are you here?"

"I came with my grandma and my older sister Akari." he responded.

He went on talking how they should have trust in their siblings and stuff like that. After that Yuma told them he had to go so he left.

Back with Rio and Haruto.

"Uh Haruto, what are you looking at?" She gave a worried look.

"Ring." He pointed the ring on her finger.

"Oh! That's what you were starting at." she realized.

"It looks nice."

"Thanks."

"Your married?" A sweat drop came on the side of her of her face.

"I got this for myself and gave one to my brother..." she said with her eyes closed.

"Oh sorry..." he said ashamed.

"It's okay Haruto, you didn't know." She said ruffling his hair.

He moved her hand away from him. Rio chuckled to see him like this. They finish their food and decided it was time for them to go.

"Lets go back, our brothers must be waiting."

"Yup." They picked up their things and headed to spot where they saw each other.

"There leaving, lets go before they do." Kaito said.

"Ya." They started go leave quickly. When they got their, unfortunately the younger brother and sister were present first.

"Brother!"

"There you guys are!"

"How long...have you been waiting?" Shark asked nervously.

"About one to two minutes." Rio answered.

Kaito and Shark were relieved.

"I see you guys got some stuff." Kaito pointed out.

"I got you this brother." Haruto took out the item out of his bag and gave it to his brother.

"A mug?"

"Ya. You can use it for hot chocolate?"

"Yes, thank you Haruto. It looks nice." He gave him a hug. Rio was giving an "aww" expression and Shark just watched.

"Ryoga, I got you a little something too." She got out the item out of the bag.

"A stuffed up Shark?" He just looked at it and then took it from her. He didn't expect to her to get anything.

"Thanks Rio..." he said with a slight smile. Kaito and Haruto smiled seeing this brother and sister moment.

"It was nice hanging out with you, Haruto."

"Same here."

They said their goodbyes and went back home. Ryoga and Kaito have realized that they got along pretty well.

**What did you guys think? I decided to focus on Rio and Haruto's relationship. Please leave a review :D**


End file.
